The present invention generally relates to a device for transferring articles from a generally horizontal conveying surface to one of a plurality of vertically spaced conveying surfaces and, more particularly, to a high speed, high volume diverter which transfers articles with a substantially continuous throughput from a first conveyor section to one of two vertically spaced conveyors sections.
In article-handling systems, including baggage handling systems, articles are conveyed along conveying surfaces, such as provided by belts, rollers or the like, and are conveyed along a conveyor path which may include one or more alternate conveyor paths for sorting the articles to be handled. In order to redirect or divert articles to the various conveyor paths, article-handling systems typically include diverters, such as horizontal and vertical diverters at each point of sortation. These diverters redirect the flow of the articles from one conveyor path to another for, as noted above, sorting the articles. Vertical diverters heretofore have typically not achieved a high-speed throughput since they typically require the packages conveyed on the conveyors to be spaced apart to allow the diverter time to align between the desired conveying surfaces of the conveyor sections. As a result, the package sortation speed is not optimized.
Consequently, there is a need for a high-speed vertical diverter that increases the delivery and sortation speed of an article handling system by increasing the speed at which the diverter can direct the flow of articles.
The present invention provides a vertical diverter assembly which selectively directs the flow of articles from a first generally horizontal surface to one of two vertically spaced conveying surfaces in a rapid fashion to increase the sortation speed and, hence, delivery speed of an article handling system.
According to one form of the invention, a diverter assembly includes a frame and first and second driven conveying surfaces supported by the frame. The conveying surfaces are each adapted to move between a first position and a second position, with the first conveying surface being pivoted about its input end, and the second conveying surface being pivoted about its output end when pivoted between their respective first and second positions. In the first position, the conveying surfaces are aligned to define a first conveyor path for transporting articles from a first conveyor to a second conveyor. In the second position, the conveying surfaces define two separate conveyor paths, with the first driven conveying surface aligning between the first conveyor and a third conveyor positioned below the second conveyor to divert articles to the third conveyor, and the second driven conveying surface generally horizontally aligned with the second conveyor.
In one aspect, driven belts provide the conveying surfaces. In a further aspect, at least one of the belts is driven by a motorized roller.
In other aspects, the conveying surfaces are moved substantially simultaneously when moved between their first and second positions. Furthermore, the belts maybe continuously driven so as to maintain the flow of articles along the conveying path.
According to a further aspect, the first driven conveying surface is driven by a motorized roller at its input end, with first driven conveying surface being pivoted about the pivot axis of the motorized roller when the first driven conveying surface is moved between its first and second positions. In another aspect, a motorized roller at the output end drives the second driven conveying surface, with the second driven conveying surface being pivoted about the pivot axis of the motorized roller of the second driven conveying surface when the second driven conveying surface is moved between its first and second positions.
According to another aspect, the diverter assembly includes first and second conveyor sections, which include the first and second driven conveying surfaces, respectively. The first and second conveyor sections are interlinked whereby pivotally movement of one of the conveyor sections induces pivotal movement of the other conveyor section to thereby move the conveying surfaces between their respective first and second positions. In other aspects, the first and second conveyor sections pivot about the input end and the output end, respectively, when the conveying surfaces are pivoted between their first and second positions.
In yet other aspects, each of the first and second conveyor sections includes spaced apart sides on opposed sides of its respective conveying surface, which provide guides for articles conveyed on the conveying surfaces. For example, the sides may comprise generally vertical sides. Furthermore, the sides provide substantially continuous guide surfaces when the conveying surfaces are at their first positions and/or when the conveying surfaces are in their second positions. In order to minimize the interference between the sides when the conveying surfaces are moved between their first and second positions, at least one pair of the sides includes flexible panels. Preferably, each of the sides includes a flexible panel to minimize the interference between the sides.
According to another form of the invention, a diverter assembly includes a frame and first and second conveyor sections pivotally supported by the frame, with each conveyor section having a driven conveying surface. The conveyor sections are each adapted to pivot between a first position and a second position. In the first position, their conveying surfaces are aligned to define a first conveyor path for transporting articles from a first conveyor to a second conveyor. In the second position, the conveying surfaces are pivoted to a generally horizontal position to define two separate conveyor paths, with the conveying surface of the first conveyor section aligning between the first conveyor and a third conveyor positioned below the second conveyor to divert articles to the third conveyor, and the second conveying surface generally horizontally aligned with the second conveyor.
In one aspect, the conveyor sections are linked together such that rotation of the first conveyor section induces rotation of the second conveyor section. For example, rods may link the first and second conveyor sections.
In other aspects, each of the conveyor sections includes vertical guide surfaces to guide the articles being transported along the conveying surfaces of the conveyor sections.
In other aspects, the first conveyor section is pivoted about its input or charge end when it is moved between its first and second positions. The second conveyor section, in contrast, is pivoted about its discharge or output end when it is moved between its first and second position. Optionally, the conveyor sections are moved substantially simultaneously when moved between their first and second positions. Furthermore, the conveying surfaces are continuously driven so as to maintain the flow of articles along the conveying path.
In yet another form of the invention, the diverter assembly includes a frame, which is positionable between a first conveyor and a second conveyor, and means for conveying articles. The means for conveying is supported by the frame and is configured to switch between defining a first conveyor path for transporting articles from the first conveyor to the second conveyor and defining second and third conveyor paths, with the second conveyor path for diverting articles to a third conveyor below the second conveyor, and the third conveyor path for generally aligning with the second conveyor. The assembly further includes a control for switching the means for conveying.
In one aspect, the means for conveying comprises a pair of driven belts. In other aspects, the means comprises first and second conveyor sections, with the first conveyor section having a first conveying surface, and the second conveyor section having a second conveying surface. The first conveying surface pivots about a first pivot axis to move the first conveying surface between the first conveyor path and the second conveyor path. The second conveying surface pivots about a second pivot axis to move between the first conveyor path and the third conveyor path.
A method of diverting articles of the present invention includes conveying an article on a conveying surface along a first conveyor path between a first conveyor and a second conveyor, supporting the conveying surface by a frame, pivoting a first portion of the conveying surface about the frame to define a second conveyor path whereby the first portion is generally aligned between the first conveyor and a third conveyor, and pivoting a second portion of the conveying surface about the frame to a third conveyor path whereby the second portion is generally aligned with the second conveyor.
The present invention provides an improved diverter assembly that exhibits increased throughput of articles, such as baggage, thus increasing the capacity of an article handling system that incorporates the diverter assembly of the present invention.
These and other objects, advantages, purposes, and features of the invention will become more apparent from the study of the following description taken in conjunction with the drawings.